Signal lights for emergency, police, ambulance and like vehicles are of course well known. Among the various forms of these are the roof-mounted so-called gumdrop, hood-mounted flashers, rear-window-mounted flashers, etc. The "gumdrop" type is very often characterized as a loose unit carried within the driver's compartment when not in use and placed on the roof by the driver when needed for emergency, signalling, etc. purposes. Whether operated by a self-contained battery or by the vehicle battery, such signalling lights have many disadvantages, including possible loss or damage, interference with the driver and require one form of means or another for temporary attachment to the vehicle roof.
According to the present invention, these and other disadvantages and short-comings are eliminated by the provision of a lamp housing that is carried by a fore-and-aft track on the vehicle dash for selective positioning between a forward position adjacent to the windshield and a rearward position retracted as respects the windshield. The housing is further mounted on a track follower via a hinge by means of which the housing may be tilted backwardly and downwardly to a position rendering the housing virtually concealed from exteriorly of the vehicle. The inventive structure features simplicity, ease of installation and use and a sturdy but low-cost design.
Further features and advantages of the invention will appear as a preferred embodiment of the invention is disclosed here.